


The Beginning of Something... (Hosie AU)

by mcmayas



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21724117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcmayas/pseuds/mcmayas
Summary: The aftermath of everyone's memories coming back. Especially a certain brunette witch siphoner.Basically just hosie.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 185





	The Beginning of Something... (Hosie AU)

**Author's Note:**

> The aftermath of everyone's memories coming back. Especially a certain brunette witch siphoner.
> 
> Basically just hosie.

"Well, I had a crush on Josie when we were 14."

Josie is quite confused. Hope had a crush on her? She didn't know their relationship was that complex. Whatever. Josie does think Hope's kind of cute, however. Hot, even. But that's not the point. Josie came for one thing and one thing only. To get everyone's memories back.

Josie reveals herself after Hope says she's been back. "I'm back too." She then blasts the ancient Japanese spell through the monster with as much power as she can muster. As you can probably infer, a lot of people drop to the ground and fall at that moment. And after Josie's done casting the spell, she falls too.

"Jo!" Lizzie and Hope both shout. Lizzie looks at Hope in surprise, and Hope just shrugs. The Croatoan takes that opportunity to dramatically move its cloak and slowly walk away. 

Lizzie runs to approach her sister, and Hope follows after her.

"Josie, wake up! Hello?" Lizzie turns to Hope, "She's gonna kill us when she wakes up." 

"Well, she's wanted to kill me for standing in the way of her and Landon for a couple weeks now, so..." Hope doesn't seem fazed. But Lizzie can tell that Hope is concerned for her and Josie's relationship deep down.

"Drop the act, Hope. You're just as scared as I am." Hope looks away at the moment; she hates being vulnerable.

"Yeah, okay. Maybe I am. Look, I knew this was going to happen, but I was just hoping to stop Malivore once and for all before it did. And now everyone will know that I fucking jumped into Malivore just to stop nothing and cause huge problems between me, Josie, and Landon. So, yeah. I am really scared for everyone to know that I am back. Especially Josie." Lizzie's confused.

"And Landon, too. Right?" Hope looks like a deer in headlights.

"Ugh yeah...Absolutely." That was not very convincing to Lizzie, but whatever. Another problem for another day. Hope suddenly gets a look of fear and recognition on her face.

"Oh, shit! Landon! The Croatoan is after him now that the secret is out. I have to go. Take care of Josie, will you?"

"Hope, she's my sister. Of course I will." Lizzie looks at Hope like she lost all of her brain cells.

"You're right, bye!" Hope runs out as fast as she possibly can, which is extremely fast because of her supernatural capabilities.

———

Hope knew that Landon would eventually find out. She also knew that he would probably be mad that she's kept this from him for so long. She didn't know, however, that he would be so angry that he would just walk away from her. What the hell? So one night where he almost had sex with Josie and now he doesn't even have the balls to stay and have a conversation with her? She knows that sex with Josie would probably make anyone act out of charac- Wait, what? This is not something that she be going through her head right now.

Hope just decides to walk to the Commonwealth Day festival. She helped set it up, might as well see the product.

———

"Hey...Jo?" Lizzie sees that Josie's eyes are starting to slowly open. She wonders if Josie will be mad at her or heartbroken for herself and Landon. 

"Lizzie?" Josie sits up slowly. 

"Where's Hope gone?"

"She went to go save the mop-headed garden gnome from the Croatoan. And I am here to check on you. How are you feeling?" Josie rolls her eyes at Lizzie.

"Just peachy, Lizzie. Oh, except for the fact that my friend jumped into Malivore and didn't tell anyone. Then I fell for her boyfriend and became extremely jealous whenever either of them was with me. And my sister has known for a long time and hasn't told me about it, so I had to fucking save everyone's memories on my own! And now my boyfriend has to choose between me and the so-called love of his freaking life! So, yeah. I'm great." 

Josie topped it all off with a jump from the floor and a wiping of the dust off of her pants.

"Okayyy. That's a lot to unpack, I guess."

"You think?"

"Josie, I'm sorry for not telling you, but I felt like I needed to protect you." Tears roll down Lizzie's face. "And I thought this might destroy you."

"Well, no thanks to you, it hasn't. I can handle this, and I could've handled this if someone would've told me earlier! Lizzie..." Josie starts crying with her sister as well, "I can't even look at you right now, I'm going to my room." 

Josie makes her exit, and Lizzie is left sobbing on the floor.

———

It's been a month since everyone gained their memories of Hope Mikaelson. The time seems to go as slowly as it possibly can for Hope herself. Hope hasn't wanted to return to the Salvatore School just yet, so she's spent the past month at Mystic Falls. It's been quite boring, but that's exactly what Hope wanted when she made her decision. The drama that would happen if she were to return the the Salvatore School would overwhelm her into a depression. This break, however, is soon to come to an end. Alaric told Hope that she was to return to the Salvatore School in the next week. That day in question is in three days. 

Hope opens her locker to get out her backpack and leave Mystic Falls High for the day. In the middle of this routine, a flash of blonde hair startles her peripheral vision. Lizzie?

"Hope!"

"Lizzie? What are you doing here?"

"I know that dad is the headmaster now that we found out Vardemous was a fake, and he said you should come back on Monday, but you need to come with me now." The look on Lizzie's face is scaring Hope. She looks absolutely desperate. But Hope is still curious.

"Why?"

"I'm worried. Josie hasn't been out of our room more than twice in the past month." She leans in closer to whisper, "Since everyone got their Malivore memories back."

A flash of concern is visible on Hope's face. But then it's gone in an instant. 

"Why should I care?"

"Drop the stupid act, Hope. I know you're worried now too."

"Okay, then how could I possibly help? Josie hates me, for crying out loud!"

"Josie doesn't hate you. She's mad at you for keeping your identity hidden, but she can forgive you for that. She needs you, Hope. She needs you there, and she needs your explanation." Hope asks how Lizzie knows this if she hasn't even seen Josie that often since.

"Because, Hope, she hasn't even asked Landon to choose yet. If she was actually angry at you, she would be trying her best to have Landon pick her to date. She's just sat depressed in her room all day every day unless she has to go to class. Even then, she doesn't pay attention anymore, and her grades are dropping." Hope can't refute the logic from that statement, but she's still confused on how Lizzie knows Hope will help by being there.

"Hope, just trust me on this. You are the key to helping Josie." 

Now, Lizzie's reasoning for this has come from a month and a half of thinking, and she's come to this conclusion. Hope and Josie need to get over their pettiness and admit their feelings for each other. There, she said it. It's been obvious because of the little details. They both had a crush on each other around the same time, Josie burned down a room to keep this fact secret, and Hope hasn't told anyone about her crush on Josie for years! Josie says Hope's name in her sleep sometimes, for crying out loud! So, she knows Hope is the only one to help Josie right now.

"Alright, Lizzie. I'll come with you to talk to Josie." Hope is too concerned to pass this up.

And so both Hope and Lizzie start their journey to the Salvatore School. One girl feels ready to finally have her sister back to normal, and the other is quite anxious for what's to come.

———

"Go away, please." Josie hears another knock at the door, and she almost throws her pillow at it. Almost.

"Who the hell is it?"

"Jo, it's me. Let me in." Lizzie's voice cuts through the door, and Josie decides to open it. The door opens to reveal Lizzie and....Hope?

"What is she doing here, Lizzie?" Hope feels particularly welcomed by that statement and is ready to leave.

"Well, then. I should just get goi-" Lizzie grabs Hope's arm to stop her from leaving.

"No one is going anywhere until you two talk this through." Lizzie turns to Josie, "Jo, you've barely been out of this room since your memories came back." Then she turns to Hope, "And don't ask me how, but I know that you've been hurting these past few weeks. So I need you both to get your shit together. Toodles!" Lizzie pushes Hope into the twins' shared room and quickly thrusts the door shut in front of both Hope and Josie.

Hope takes one look at Josie. "Okay, I can't do this." She spins around quickly and promptly tries to open the door, but it won't budge. "A fucking barrier spell." Hope is deflated. Another curse word or two slips past her mouth in that moment.

Hope slowly spins around to face Josie, who is now sitting comfortably on her bed. 

"I guess we should talk."

"Let's." Josie's rare sarcasm slips out, and Hope realizes how much she's perhaps hurt Josie in this short amount of time.

"Josie, I don't know why Lizzie thought I could help you out of your current state, but I am concerned about you."

"That's great, Hope. Let me add that to the list of other things I have to worry about." Hope winces.

"I can see how that was misconstrued. Let me just say this; I'm deeply sorry, Josie. It wasn't right for me to keep certain details from you, especially because of your relationship with Landon." 

Hope's face grimaces a little at the mention of that relationship. Josie speaks again.

"Hope, I don't care that it affected me and Landon. Why didn't you tell me who you were? Everything could've been so much different!" Hope is confused. Josie didn't care about how it hurt her relationship with Landon? Was Josie really that upset solely because of her?

Hope moves to sit next to Josie on her bed and look her directly in the eyes. "I don't understand. If you weren't worried about you and Landon, why have you been depressed for a month now?" Hope's curiosity draws her in closer to Josie.

"Hope, you're so oblivious. I don't even know why I l-" Josie suddenly stops talking. She notices how close the two have become. And now so does Hope.

Both girls feel as if a magnet is pulling them towards each other. Neither knows who, but someone manages to bridge the gap between their lips. The kiss is nothing much, just a brush of their lips, but at the same time it's everything. 

"Oh." Hope manages to spit out.

"Yeah, I know." Josie is amazed, but not as surprised as Hope.

Hope sits up quickly.

"What about Landon, Josie? Your boyfriend?"

"I broke up with him the day after our memories came back. Certain...feelings came back with my memories, so..." Hope's face dawns in recognition. 

"Oh my god. Uhm..." Josie laughs to ease the tension of the moment and cracks a joke. 

"Wow, you're so eloquent, Hope. You should write a book." Both girls eventually giggle at the joke. Then Hope decides to come clean about certain things.

"Josie, I had a crush on you when we were fourteen and-" Josie interrupts her.

"I know."

"Wait, how?"

"Honey, I overheard you confess to Lizzie. You're not a stealthy as you'd like to think." 

Hope laughs and offers this in return, "It's kind of funny how we had crushes on each other at the same time. Maybe if you hadn't overreacted and burned my room down, we could've dated." It isn't said with malice, but rather, a joking tone. There's yet another giggle within the room.

"But seriously, Josie, I had a crush on you then, and it never really went away. I guess it came back full force when I saw you and Landon together, and I felt too scared to tell anyone who I was. And for that matter, who I actually liked." 

"Well, in that case, Hope Mikaelson, will you be my girlfriend?"

Hope gets a cheeky look on her face, "Hmm. I don't know. Let me sleep on it, maybe?" They both laugh after the surprised look on Josie'a face goes away in a moment.

"I should slap you right now, oh my god."

"Okay, okay! I would love to be your girlfriend."

"Finally." Josie leans in slightly to kiss her girlfriend. She brings her hand up to Hope's cheek. And Hope gently places her hands on Josie's stomach to push Josie to lay down. Hope then straddles Josie's perfect hips and lies down to plant a searing kiss on her new girlfriend. Both girls are too caught up in each other to hear the knocks at the door. So when Lizzie bursts in on the two making out, they were definitely not prepared for the interruption.

"Oh my god! I know this is technically what I wanted, but this is NOT what I wanted!"

Lizzie runs extremely fast for a witch back to wherever she came from. 

"Well, that wasn't expected," Hope remarks jokingly.

"I know, right? Well, whatever," Since Josie is eager to get back to their activities, she suggests, "Why don't we get back to what we were doing?"

"That sounds great, girlfriend." The word makes both Hope and Josie feel lighter.

It seems to both girls that getting the Malivore memories back was the beginning of something.

Something good.


End file.
